


One Morning at the BBC Prop Warehouse

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Advent Project 2005 [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There may have been a reason the special effects looked the way they did....</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Morning at the BBC Prop Warehouse

"I need some materials I stored here," the tall man told Fenwick.

"For which programme?"

"I was with UNIT."

Fenwick frowned. "I don't recall...."

"Not surprising. We were very low-profile."

"We-ell...." It was irregular, but the visitor's smile seemed familiar. After investigating crates of lighting gear and cabinets full of who-knew-what, the stranger scowled thoughtfully.

"I was certain I'd -- wait." He pounced on a broken air-conditioner and two boxes of radio parts. "These will do."

#####

Much later, in the TARDIS, the Doctor worked happily. "I told Sarah Jane I'd send her a present...."


End file.
